dragonball alpha
by Rjfree
Summary: sharp fragments of glass shredded against Arika's skin as he fell to his knees. "fall back fall back!" screamed commanding officer Terry as a ki blast exploded against the devastated building they were retreating into."Kame..ha..me haaa!"
1. Chapter 1

Dragon ball alpha

Hello…hello..static….hello can any one here me.

Inside a small newspaper firm in Japan. Arika torminaka jumped out of his seat in his cubicle.

"what..the hell"stammerd Arika: as he looked down at his device glowed a pale blue as the screen became pixilated.

Hello.. Hello..mom is this working correctly. Is anyone there.

The medium heighted man with dark brown hair reached for his cell phone and picked it up slowly.

"Yes I can hear you who is this an how did u get this number" asked Arika

Static filled response.

Hello. Yes! Got a hit ma..static My name is not important right now but your co-operation is essential if you want to survive.

Arika stared at his iphone in disbelief "if this is some kind of hacking prank its not appreciated and I'm returning this back to apple where they can trace your ip address." said Arika.

Getting up suddenly Arika walked over to the entrance of the building and descended the steps quickly. The night air was frigid and frost covered his car fumbling with his keys Arika slid into his Mitsubishi evo.

Rubbing and blowing into his hands he flicked on the defroster.

Looking through the frosted glass japans nightlife was slowed as winter had taken its toll on its innumerable inhabitants.

The black car pulled away from the curb as it weaved in between traffic, coming to a stop light Arika turned on his phone again and called his wife.

"..yeah these kids have way to much time on the hands..yeah I know"Arika you know what else hun..static What the hell man." Arika said angrily.

A blinding flash of light made Arika cover his eyes boom! BOOM! The huge jumbo screen that sat adjacent to the building in front of him was engulfed in flames as it came crashing down upon a group of innocent teenagers.

"nooo!" screamed Arika. As he ran out the car and raced to the wreckage, melted glass and burning corpse could be seen beneath the enormous tv.

Sirens could be heard in the distance as they drew nearer.

Chaos was all around as people screamed for help and parents screamed for their dead young.

Arika ran over to his car, and grabbed his cell it was glowing again

"hello! Did you know this was going to happen ,did you!"

Static You need to follow my every command its vital to your survival and the survival of earth.

"what the fuck is going on!"screamed Arika.

I am watching you from a place far away. Your name is Arika I take it.

"yes that is my name. What do you want from me" said Arika as he turned on the engine and sped away tires squealing.

You cannot go home Mr. Arika you must drive to the nearest hospital and enter the Er.

"Why do u want me to go there?" asked Arika as he sped to Himnomarua children's and women's hospital.

There is equipment I need for you to retrieve. Said the mysterious voice.

The black evo turned into the Er's parking lot entrance: it was a mad house.

Doctors and nurses where shouting back and fourth to orderlies and families of the patients. Bloodstained gurneys flew past Akira as he sprinted into the hospital with the cell held to his ear.

"what now?, where is it?"

Go down to the basement and look for a micro generator and plug your cellular device into it.

Sprinting past parents, and children crying for them.

Making his way down to the basement Arika found what he was looking for and wireless synced his phone to the generators system via Bluetooth.

Now connected them manually together so I can transmit clearer.

The iphone glowed brighter as a holographic image ascended from the screen.

A man with glowing golden hair phased into didn't look human

"what are you"? asked Arika as he took a step back from the otherworldly angel.

This planet is not the only one called earth human. There are multiple universes in reality and I am speaking to you from a parallel universe.

The reason of me contacting you is because of an interdimensional threat.

A creature of astronomical powers threatens to lay waste to all of existence he is an android and his name is Cell.

Mouth agape the man tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he believes every thing the alien told him.

"how did this all start,I mean where did this all begin.

The angel smiled-that's one of the reasons I am here… to tell you everything.

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey u guys to clarify the confusion when this icon appears (*) next to a paragraph time has passed like minutes or hrs basically a scene change. Think of this a rough movie plot

Chptr2

_A small hut in the woods sat a small man with a turtle shell dark green an quite large wrapped around his back._

_This man's name is Gohan._

_Setting down his old leather bound book the old man shuffled over to the sink. Filling up the kettle Gohan set to scrubbing his dishes, watching the clouds soar by slowly in the dark without the moon. _

_The tea kettle started to whistle as Gohan dried his hand and made his way over to the stove, picking up the solid bronze kettle _

_Gohan started to fill his cup.(Smash)Gohan's cup dropped as he stared first from the reflection of the kettle and viewing through his window a cluster of small meteorites fly towards his house. _

_he house shook violently as Gohan flew under the table as the meteorites ripped past overhead._

_(*)The old man wadded through the water as he made his way to the charred remains of the demolished marsh island the meteorites landed on. A completely off white glass sphere was connected by wires to one identical except 3 times as large. kakkarott You are a sayian Berserker destroy all life forms. Your time to prove yourself is at hand. I repeat Kakkarott destroy all life forms_

"_what in heavens" Gohan stammered._

_A baby was cradled naked in a rope harness inside of the smaller pod. Gohan poked the pod with his red staff gently. The spacecraft hissed open and the baby boy rolled out revealing a brown furry tail. Gohan picked the boy up by his tail._

"_You sure are a strong one" laughed Gohan as the child crawled out of his arm and landed on the ground. _

"_Whaawwww!the child cried he slammed his tiny fists the ground._

"_Lets go my child, lets see if we can get you warmed up" spoke Gohan_

_(*)Inside of the little house Gohan sat down at the table as he handed the peeled orange to the baby boy. The child complexion was a little darker than his, the child looked almost like a pacific islander he thought and his Hair! How was he suppose to keep that up it stood up in impossible angles it wasn't stiff but was like rough wool. That combination was odd enough but what of the child's long furry tail Thought Gohan as the baby grasped at the orange and ripped it out of Gohan's hands. _

_The child took one bite of the fruit and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth._

"_what the?" Gohan laughed _

_The child licked his lips and glared at the old man._

"_Goku" Gohan declared "yes that shall be your name an odd name yes but a name fit for an extra ordinary boy…Goku"_

_The flames from the fireplace crackled and reflected in Goku's eyes as he looked up at the old man._

_(*)Gohan Ran quicker than eye could follow as he raced toward the disturbance he sensed from the river where he was washing the child's linen. kicking up dirt as he skidded to a halt Gohan watched in horror as the child was screaming and growing wider and taller by the second. The boy's hair was flying all around as his the veins in his eyes burst, blood covered the entire iris. His eyes narrowed as he roared with a bloody mouth his teeth started falling out to be replaced by fangs and Brown wiry fur started growing over his skin. _

_Gohan raced to where his ward lay thrashing and howling._

"_Goku what's happening to you" Gohan whispered. As he closed his eyes. he final roar came crashed upon the landscape._

_In true petrified horror Gohan stared at a vicious 20 foot tall ape,_

_The creature beat its chest as it crashed through the forest._

_Gohan gave a slow rising shout as the sensation of ice cold water being steadily poured on you wash over him. A bright flash of light pushed back the shadows of the forest and full moon. A vision of a old man surrounded in white flames was seen by no one as he raced towards the giant._

_**End of chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3

Back wit another chapter guys ahh well first off this is my first story and I don't know what to say here leave me reviews to make my story better constructive criticism lol. The last chapter was a little short hope to get a smooth flow down for you guys soon…

Chptr3

_Arika turned off the generator that was now set up in his basement_

"_this is craziness this cant all be real I mean how dumb do you think I am demanded Arika. _

_The golden haired entity merely chuckled. You have no idea what I have in store for you. This is just the beginning my friend._

_Arika turned off his phone and climbed up the stairs of his house._

"_Becca…honey where are you?" called out Arika_

"_I'm in the living _room Rik" Rebecca torminaka responded. Looking over the couch at her husband Rebecca remember the message left on the answering machine. You have a message from the office there babe"

After listening to the message Arika sat down next to his beautiful wife.

"I cant believe something like that would happen in Tokyo." said Rebecca as she sipped on her liquor. "I guess they are blaming the blast on terrorists.

Arika narrowed his eyes as he gazed into the TV.

so far were haven't heard anything as to what caused the blast but authorities promise answers within the next few days. Now on to Patricia yamagora on location. Thank you Green. While the damage is substantial the blast could have been ten times worse and more lives would have been

lost, the dead have been confirmed…

Akira got up from the sofa and locked himself in the bathroom with his phone. Arika gazed at the iphone and suddenly tossed it into the toilet. Leaning on the sink he stared into the mirror.

Black ash smudged part of his face, shadows engulfed his eye line. With a heavy sigh Arika turned on the shower.

(*)The morning sun washed over Akira and his wife. The couple lay sleeping as the six thirty alarm went off. Sitting up in bed Arika looked down at his wife while she yawned good morning to him. Kissing her forehead gently Arika got up to go fix a cup of coffee.

(*)The early morning sun blazed through the industrial air of Tokyo the free way was moving quickly enough but people slowed down to stare at last nights wreck. Arika stared ahead lost in his thoughts as the radio played softly in the background of his car [three days grace :get out alive] a flashing of moving words up head read {road block up ahead 3 miles} on the traffic board caught his attention as they flashed _**arika take the next exit**_.

Arika looked puzzled as he rode past the exit he was told to take. Shaking his head arika looked at the time 7:15 it read. screeeeechtires squealed in front of the road as a lone figure raised his arm horizontally and a light flashed as the Nissan titan exploded into fragments. Screams tore at Arika's ears as he saw the explosion abandoning his vehicle to help however he could. Running in between cars to get to the wreck he saw up 40 yards. Another explosion rocked him to his knees as a charred sedan soared inches over his head.

"ahh!" screamed arika as he ran to the side of the freeway. Sprinting to the source of the destruction Arika was slammed to the ground busting his lip.

Arika struggled to his knees looking to his left he saw a family in an up side down Pontiac. "cough" daddy I cant get loose" a little girl cried as she tried to unbolt her seat belt. "hold on honey! I'm trying" said her father as he struggled up side down to get to his daughter. Gasoline was running from their vehicle and traveling to a burning car

"oh my god" Arika gasped as he was flung back from the explosion. Pain dominated every part of his body as he stood to his feet looking ahead Arika

could make out a form in the smoke. The wind picked up revealing a tall white man with long grey hair that sat beneath a yellow hat that had a bow like insignia that read R and R.

Arika stared at the man as wind blew the ashes of the wreck between them.

Unnerved by the silent figure his instincts urged him to turn and run. Time seemed to slow down as the man smiled psychotically and raised his hand at Arika's chest. Energy crackled along the mans arm as he fired it at the journalist. Diving to the ground (fwwoam!)

he missed the blast that annihilated the thruway behind him. Arika looked around in panic as the man said in a southern drawl

"Where on earth do you think ur off to slappy" said the man as he walked forward to Arika.

"what do you want from me?" stammered Arika as he slowly backed away and tripped over a separated crankshaft.

"you have something we need boy" said the man. Reaching down he picked up Arika by his shirt.

"put the man down!" ordered a swat officer as he leveled his rifle at the man holding Arika in the air. More officers surrounded the duo as they all had rifles at the ready.

"I repeat put him down now!" screamed the first officer. As he inched closer.

"you ignorant worms" sneered the white haired man as his eyes glowed yellow.

"what the fuck?" the officer murmured as he reluctantly took a step back.

The creatures eyes glowed brighter. A bright red hole was burned through the officers chest. The officer fell to the ground dead. Shots rang out as the swat response team unloaded clips into the supernatural creature. Arika dropped to the ground as he scrambled away. Another blast of heat exploded near his neck as an officer in front of him exploded into a red mist that sprayed in his eyes.

Running to the edge of the over pass Arika looked down seeing a tractor trailer coming to pass under the free pass. Swallowing his fear he vaulted over the edge. "Ahhhh!" he screamed as he plummeted down.

Fham! landing on the trailer his momentum carried him forward as he cantered off the edge of the trailer and landing on a windshield busting it back.

The car slammed to a stop as its inhabitants screamed. Rolling off the car Arika ran into the middle of traffic. Horns blared past him as he zigzagged through traffic.

"damn it!" yelled Arika as he was clipped by a sports car riding the left lane. Sprinting over the road divider he made it over to a rest stop.

..boom More explosions rocked the area. Turning around He saw the rest of the thruway collapse raining down gargantuan chunks of flaming debris crushing, dozens of cars in its path. A lone figure surrounded In light flew straight up and turned sharply breaking the sound barrier.

Running through the parking lot Arika ripped opened the door to a burger king. Tourists and shop owners alike crowded around the windows as they stared in horror at the event that just took place in their own little normal world. Camera phones were held high as many took video of the explosions.

Fumbling with his wallet Arika deposited coins into a pay phone as he dialed his wife's cell number. Feedback made Arika stare at the phone in desperation as he put it back to his ear.

"hello Rebecca?" said Arika

"….you have failed to follow directions Mr. torminaka. If you persist to disobey me… you will be killed.

_**End of chapter**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry 4 the wait guys the adventure continues…**_

_**Umm I do not own Dbz or any of its characters**_

_**Tks 4 reading lol the reviews ive got were great keep em coming it helps me along wit the story**_

_A small boy sat on the edge of a crystal country lake, Green trees of all kinds surrounded the triangular shore line. Dark grey storm clouds rolled over head as they were reflected in the churning waters __tared forward. A brown furry tail was submerged in the water. The child's hair was darl and wool like that stuck up as if combing the boys hair would be close to impossible. _

_The tail jerked up suddenly. _

"_Almost… that's it big guy, Im sorry but im starving" laughed the boy as the rope was tied around the end of his tail, __it jerked up and a 7 foot blue gill slapped around violently. _

_The boy dragged the fish back to his dwelling as the misty rain descended into a hard fast torrent ._

_Light flickered on in a small ruined hut, half of the roof was permanently destroyed. A matting of bear skin and deer was anchored to prevent most of the rain from entering.__Slamming the fish on the table the boy took a knife and started tearing chunks of meat from it. the cold bitter air accompanied with the sleet entered through the holes in the bear skin matting.__ Sitting down the boy sat down next to a tall wooden desk. The child shivered in his navy blue overalls as he wrapped himself in a thick bear skin. _"_Mr. rain can you please go away" whispered the child .__The candle light cast a warm yellow glow on a bright orange orb with burnt orange stars inside ._

_**(*) 4 hours later**_

_Wind whipped past the open window as a blue haired female stared forward as a green radar in the dash blipped on and off as the triangle came closer to her position. Tapping her fingers to the beat of her music. "Almost there" whispered the girl as the suv sped up and along the country road._

_Through the foggy air evening air the boy walked over a small hill as he dropped a bunch of the fish bones into a deep ditch. Looking up, the stars reflected in the lake. down the single path road head lights could be seen tearing down the path. __Fog swirled around the dew drenched fields as the vehicle blared through the fog __The boy was chewing on a fish bone as he trudged up to his hut. A strange sharp sent reached the child's nose. _

_**Hrrrrrr! **__The silver SUV slammed on its brakes as the girl screamed as a small boy stood in the road staring in innocent surprise.__The vehicle flipped and rolled down the hill after it hit the boy._

_Over and over the SUV rolled. Glass shattered inward as she shielded her eyes. The vehicle came to a bone shattering stop. Groaning in agony and __wiping blood off her chin as she had bit her tongue on the way down. Unbuckling her seatbelt she crawled out from under the death trap._

"_oh my god!" screamed the girl as she scrambled away and up the hill "I hit some one!"_

_**Boom! **__The explosion rocked the girl sending her flying backwards._

_Climbing to her feet she wiped blood from her forehead as she looked up the hill, as she gasped._

_The flames whirled around the wreckage as the boy stared at the girl, smoke started to choke the girl as she made her way up the hill towards the boy. Staring in wonder at the blue haired girl as she made her way up to him slipping on the damp grass. Crouching down in a martial stance. He backed away slowly._

"_who are you? Questioned the child._

"_im Bulma" said the girl as she introduced herself raising her hand to the boy wearily." do you live up here all by yourself"? she asked_

_Narrowing his eyes the boy eased out of his stance he walked slowly around the girl. Poking the girl in the backside the girl jumped and looked at him indignantly. "Hey now!, I am a lady. She said as she slapped the pole away from her butt. _

_A Surprised gleam crawled across his face, he backed up and bowed to bulma. _

"_Im Goku" he said grandpa always told me if I were to meet a lady bow and introduce myself" _

_Taken aback bulma smiled at the small boy before._

"_Well your grandpa was a wise man, is he around here? Asked bulma_

_Goku looked down as he ran a small fingers through his nappy hair." No he died a while ago bout three seasons ago"._

"_Im sorry Goku..said bulma as she shared eye contact with the greatest hero the world had ever known for the first time._

_Bulma snapped her fingers suddenly making the boy jump._

"_I have the most important question somebody has ever asked you, and I want you to think hard." said bulma. _

"_ok ill try" Goku grinned shyly _

"_Have you ever seen a small palm sized, orange orb with stars floating in it. Said bulma as she knelt down to Goku's level._

_Preparing to hear the worst bulma grimaced in anticipation. on the contrary _

_The boy perked up immediately. "yes, I have the four star ball in my house!" exploded Goku._

_Burning excitement filled her up like hot cocoa._

"_Can I see it…"please she said seductively hoping to get the boy to see things her way. _

"_uhh..I don't think that's such a good idea" said Goku my grandpa told me to protect it with my life and never lose it ever." _

_Bulma stared at the boy calculating whether or not to take it by force. _

_No that wouldn't work she thought she would have to use her brain on this one._

_Goku walked up the road with his strange new companion._

_The boy stayed quiet the whole time as he led her to his damaged hut. :I wonder what he's thinking: Bulma thought. _

_Goku glanced back at the older girl, eyes sliding down to her knapsack at her hips. Bulma blushed __:he's checking me out? Bulma laughed internally he's younger but he sure is handsome.. damnit what is he thinking:_

_Goku hummed to himself as he looked back at her sac again __:hmm that sac is pretty big wonder if she's got food in there:_

_Walking down a slanted slope the pair came upon Goku's home. The roof was covered with a green blanket and leaves packed with mud. " _

"H_old on a sec" he said as he turned around _

_light seemed to bend behind him as Goku ran inside, faster than human reflexes could follow and seemed to teleport in front of her holding the orb. Leaving a fresh trail in the worn path._

"_what the hell! she screamed falling on her butt. What are you?"_

_Goku stared at her innocently "Me? Said Goku pointing to himself "Im Goku" he laughed scratching the back of his head. _

_:this boy just ran faster than humanly possible what is he. He seems innocent enough I can use him to be my protector: she thought slyly._

"_Goku? Would you like to come with me. Bulma said. "I mean travel the world, meet new people ,new locations and see a lot of action basically" she finished in a breath._

_The boy stared at hear for a long moment anticipation crossed his face along with other unreadable emotions. Turning around he looked back at her from over his right shoulder. 'I can't im sorry" he said and walked back into the hut. _

_Bulma stared in horror. thinking quickly she ran and grabbed the boys hand._

"_wait Goku please I need you. Hesitating I have to find all the dragon balls. Its my mission…ba.. Im all alone and im scared" she finished weakly looking down at her boots. _

_Goku shook his head. "Im sorry I have to stay here"._

"T_he least I can do is fix a meal or something before I leave? For wasting your time is that okay?."_

_Goku smiled at her widely. "That's fine, said Goku nodding im really sorry ms. but I have to keep grandpa's ball safe I would love to go with you but I made a promise and I never break one.". Bulma smiled weakly at him as she looked him in the eye. You can trust me Goku I wouldn't ask you to come if I dint really want you with me, but its your decision". Holding out his hand bulma took it and followed him into his home._

_(*) The dark night was sprinkled with light from the stars. Goku was snoring heavily as his head rested on bulma's shoulder. She stared intently into the fire as she thought how she was about to betray her new friend._

"_This is not your journey my daughter". An elderly man with white hair sat next to her in the hallway in the hospital Icu hallway. "this is not your fault bulma, I don't want you inheriting my demons l want you …the old man said I just want you to be normal, go to school, get good grades go to college and settle down"._

_The young sixteen year old stared with determined crystal blue eyes. Oblivious to the world around them the two father and daughter shared a moment that would be the catalyst to the role she would play in the period of the Great Demon King Daimano's holocaust _"_I wont fail you father I have to go, It's the only way mother will live. Tears cascaded down bulma's as she looked down at her feet. Wrapping his arms around her bulma's father held her tightly._

_:"__Game on" bulma thought sadly. she knew she just betrayed the person she has recently come to call a friend." its no surprise humans can justify doing wrong when they have something to lose" she thought bitterly as tears ran down her cheeks. "Im wrong and I know it, I just made an enemy" she gasped. _

_The morning sunlight blinded Goku as he staggered up to his hut Stumbling up the hill from the fire pit he crawled on all fours up the steep vision blurred in and out like drunkenness._

_: "__why do feel I like some one hit me with a rock and like I ran around the world in one day__. Goku thought wearily. opening the curtain to his bed. Goku starred in surprise at the empty depression on his desk where grandpa's ball used to be. Goku stood stock still for half in hour starring in horror. Priceless fond memories of the man who took care of him when no one else did bombarded his heart._

_**In a dark place a river of blue energy rested in kakkarott soul ,there overflowed a dam that kept his human emotions he learned over the years at bay.A spoke of blue energy flew from the dam.**_

"_noooooooooo! Goku screamed in a primal like rage. Smoke seemed to hover around Goku's outline as he rushed out the door and raced back to the campsite. Looking around for any clue as to where the female went. Kicking up the color changed leaves Goku spotted a vial glittering in the leaves._

_**Capsule corps.****_

_**Bulma briefs' **_

_**886-89******_

'_**Daieloanecetimin'**_

_**Take no more than 3 pills in a whole day **_

_**Caution don't consume alcoholic beverages with this prescription**_

_Eyes narrowed Goku went back inside and packed all his things and money sac his grandpa left him. The air around him seemed to shiver as he stormed with his knapsack out the doorway. Taking one last look around Goku pulled his bag over his shoulders._

_As he set out into the brand new day._

_**Next time on dba**_

"_**my names Goku" the boy said as he extended his hand to the Asian looking teen in front of him. **_

"_**nice to meet you im Yamcha. The other man responded shoving his hand into the boy's.**_

"_**Who's that" said Goku as he and yamcha watched TV at the bar. A tall wrinkled old green man with antenna on top of his head stalked back in fourth of soldiers as he shouted animatedly.**_

_**Yamaha's eyes narrowed. "that's lord Dimano. He is basically the newly resurrected king of this side of the world and soon the whole damn thing"**_

_**Goku stared for a long time at the creatures face.**_

" _**I think we are going to be seeing a lot of that face from now on" yamcha commented ominously.**_


End file.
